I'm shattered, I surrender
by Amako-sama
Summary: Il y a cette accumulation de choses qui font qu'un jour, Dean craque. Mais comme, péter les plombs. Vraiment. C'est cette accumulation qui fait qu'il ne reste plus à Sam qu'une loque de frère. Et à Castiel que des remords. Leur vie ne se résume donc qu'à ça ? Tuer, regretter, souffrir, mourir ? Peut-être. Sûrement. Parce qu'ils sont brisés. Et qu'ils finissent par se rendre.
1. Sursaut

Bonjour les enfants !

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui vient compenser le vide intersidéral laissé par l'abandon PROVISOIRE de Danse avec la nuit. Alors, on va faire les choses correctement, hein ?

**Titre :** _I'm shattered, I surrender_ (Je suis brisé, je me rends)

**Rating :** T, parce que pas de lemons mais Supernatural quand même, donc violence, torture et insultes

**Pairings :** Destiel en arrière-plan et peut-être du Sabriel, mais c'est pas dit.

Se situe chronologiquement vers la saison 8 mais prend en compte des événements de la saison 9... Vous verrez bien en lisant.

**Merci à ma bêta Adelaide, tu me sauves la vie !**

Je répète que c'est un Destiel, mais leur mise en couple n'est absolument pas la trame principale de l'histoire, donc vous pouvez passer votre chemin si vous recherchez juste de la romance pour la romance.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Il y eut d'abord la colère. Quand la colère s'en fut, ce fut les remords. Et quand les remords eurent pris toute la place, qu'il ne resta plus un centimètre carré pour les autres sentiments, la descente commença. Parce que les remords, une fois bien installés et nichés au plus profond de votre cœur, ne se décrochent plus jamais. Ils rampent sous la peau et plantent leurs crocs empoisonnés dans vos bons sentiments jusqu'à faire disparaître tout le reste.

* * *

Dean n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait l'emprise de la rancœur se détacher lentement pour laisser les remords l'envahir. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça, et il le savait. Pourtant, tout ça avait commencé il y a bien longtemps, alors le chasseur aurait dû se douter que cela évoluerait comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait donné un mode d'emploi de l'âme lorsque sa mère était morte. On l'avait collé entre les pattes d'un homme aux bons sentiments déjà bien émoussés et il avait été élevé dans le principe que tant qu'on n'y réfléchit pas trop, les remords ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal.

Seulement, il y avait un Enfer entre la théorie et la pratique. Allez expliquer aux centaines de personnes qui étaient mortes à cause de lui qu'il ne le voulait pas, que c'était un accident, qu'elles étaient des victimes collatérales. Pardon, l'Apocalypse était un faux pas déclenché par une envie de tarte, je ne recommencerai plus. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Dean était sûr que s'il devait commencer une liste de toutes les mauvaises actions qu'il avait effectuées dans sa vie, il en mourrait. D'un autre côté, ce serait un moindre mal et ainsi il n'aurait plus le temps de ruiner les vies d'autres personnes par sa seule présence. De tête, sans prendre une seconde pour y réfléchir, il pouvait déjà citer une cinquantaine de personnes dont il était la cause personnelle de la mort. Et puis il y avait les proches. Ceux qui avaient eut confiance en lui et qui s'en étaient mordus les doigts. Ou plutôt, qui auraient pu s'en mordre les doigts s'ils n'étaient pas _morts_ à cause de lui.

Le poids des morts pesait lourd sur les épaules de Dean. La présence de son frère ne faisait qu'alourdir ce fardeau qui s'appesantissait de jour en jour, à mesure que les cadavres poussaient comme des pâquerettes sur son chemin. Sam, par sa faute, avait tout perdu. Il avait perdu Jess, leur père, qui malgré tout avait été le seul modèle pour lui et la seule figure parentale pour son frère qui n'avait jamais connu Mary, ses amis de fac, toutes les filles dont il avait été amoureux puis Ellen, Jo', et tant d'autres encore. Son frère ne le quittait pas, parce qu'il aimait Dean et s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais Sam n'était pas heureux, et c'était la faute de Dean.

Il y avait Bobby, aussi. Le chasseur ne voulait même pas y penser. C'était... il n'y avait pas de mot. Dean pouvait également compter Castiel qui s'était sacrifié un nombre incalculable de fois pour eux, pour lui, qui avait joué sa grâce et sa vie pour que Dean ait une chance de vivre. Castiel qui l'avait sortit de l'Enfer et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Quant à Lisa et Ben, le jeune homme ne préférait même pas leur accorder une pensée.

Alors voilà, il y avait tous ces gens que Dean blessait continuellement, tous les autres qui étaient morts et tous ceux que Dean ne tarderait pas à tuer. Et le chasseur ne voulait jamais voir cela arriver. Malgré ce que son frère, ce que tout le monde en disait, Dean n'était pas un idiot. Il n'était pas stupide, il préférait juste frapper et poser des questions ensuite. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était obtus ou incapable de penser par lui-même.

Il avait donc passé ces dernières semaines à y réfléchir mûrement. Dean avait pesé le pour et le contre, il avait fait la liste de toutes ses actions passées et de toutes celles qu'il ne tarderait pas à accomplir. Pendant ce temps-là, il continuait les chasses avec Sam, parfois d'autres chasseurs venaient se joindre à eux, quand ce n'était pas Castiel.

Le jour qui marqua la décision de Dean fut un mardi. C'était comique quand on pensait que c'était le jour où Sam l'avait vu mourir tant de fois. Ils revenaient d'une énième chasse et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'Impala pour rentrer au motel, le vampire qu'ils pensaient avoir tué avait jaillit de derrière un conteneur, réprimant difficilement l'hémorragie qui s'écoulait de son cou, et s'était jeté sur Dean. Le chasseur serait mort égorgé si Sam ne s'était pas interposé, prenant le coup à sa place mais au niveau du torse de par sa taille.

Une plaie ouverte sur vingt centimètres plus tard, les deux frères étaient au motel, se reposant pendant que Dean finissait de recoudre Sam qui ne se plaignait même pas de la maîtrise pitoyable de son frère. Il y avait juste Dean, Sam, l'aiguille et les remords. Les remords qui planaient comme autant de non-dits. C'était Dean et ses remords et personne d'autre. Quand il eut finit de recoudre son frère, il essuya vaguement ses mains sur son jeans, ce qui n'arriva qu'à les rendre plus sales encore, et se détourna pour aller à la salle de bain. Sa décision était prise. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de mettre son frère en danger comme ça.

Sam ne restait un chasseur que parce que Dean ne savait rien faire d'autre et que le cadet ne l'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sam. Le jeune homme était intelligent, il avait un diplôme et une place à Stanford. Il pourrait s'en sortir sans Dean. Dean ne pouvait s'en sortir sans Sam. C'était une équation à une inconnue et tout le monde savait les résoudre. Alors Dean savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ce soir-là, il laissa Sam endormi, allongé sur le canapé, devant une rediffusion de _Gladiator_. Le chasseur avait les clés de l'Impala dans une main et une lettre dans l'autre. Il laissa les première dans sa poche et la deuxième sur l'oreiller du lit. Dean ne pouvait tout simplement pas partir comme ça. Son frère méritait des explications et des adieux dignes de ce nom. Pour une fois que c'était prémédité, il voulait faire les choses correctement.

Dean descendit rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient du rez-de-chaussé et quitta le motel sur la pointe des pieds. Il monta dans l'Impala, tourna les clés dans le contact et la voiture démarra en ronronnant. Alors qu'il quittait la ville, roulant si vite que les lumières des lampadaires lui semblaient floues, il eut pour la première fois de sa vie le sentiment de faire quelque chose de bien.

Quand Sam se réveilla, le générique de _Gladiator_ commençait à peine. Il calcula rapidement qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir plus d'une heure et demie. En grimaçant, il se releva lentement du canapé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage. Il se sentait nauséeux, la plaie sur son torse le tiraillait affreusement et il avait soif. En se passant une serviette sur le visage, Sam se tourna vers les lits pour voir si son frère dormait et se stoppa en plein mouvement.

Les deux lits étaient vides. Les clés ne reposaient plus sur la commode. Une enveloppe lui faisait de l'oeil sur son oreiller. Sentant la panique envahir lentement son coeur, Sam se précipita sur l'enveloppe qu'il arracha à moitié en tentant de l'ouvrir, jeta les restes de papier au sol et déplia la feuille froissée qu'il en avait sortie. Il sentit son coeur se briser. Il n'y avait que deux lignes sur la feuille.

_Je t'aime. Adieu._

C'est à peine si un rire ne secoua pas son corps tant il avait mal. Comment son frère osait-il l'abandonner avec une lettre aussi insultante ? Ne méritait-il donc qu'un vague au revoir sans aucune explication ? Froissant la feuille en boule avant de la jeter par terre, Sam se dépêcha d'attraper un tee-shirt et d'enfiler des chaussures. Il allait se jeter sur la porte pour courir dehors, mais se rappela que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas de voiture.

Sam fit rapidement le tour de ses options dans sa tête. De ses _très peu nombreuses_ options. Il arriva donc rapidement à la conclusion la plus logique et leva la tête vers le ciel, inspirant brutalement en espérant que Castiel l'entende.

- Castiel, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi. Dean est en danger.

Aucun bruissement d'ailes ne vint en réponse. Avec une grimace, il réitéra son appel, priant définitivement pour son salut et celui de Dean. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal à ce niveau-là.

- Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin d'aide. Qui que soit celui qui écoute, par pitié, venez-moi en aide.

Les yeux toujours fermés, se mordant la lèvre, Sam faillit manquer le battement d'air qui chuinta dans la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. S'il se mettait à avoir des hallucinations, il n'en avait pas fini. Ouvrant de nouveau les paupières, il sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Pourquoi la mort était-elle une donnée aussi facultative ?

- Hey Sammy ! sourit largement Gabriel en ouvrant les bras.

- Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ? soupira le chasseur.

- Oh, tu sais, la vie, la mort, c'est très relatif tout ça. Et puis tu sais, le Purgatoire, c'est très surfait !

Ces quelques mots rappelèrent immédiatement à Sam pourquoi il avait demandé de l'aide en premier lieu.

- Gabriel, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon élan préféré ?

- Cesse de plaisanter. Il faut que tu me trouves Castiel.

- Oh... ne suis-je donc destiné qu'à être messager toute mon existence ?

- Gabriel !

- Très bien, je vais te le trouver ton emplumé !

L'archange disparut dans un claquement sonore. À peine une seconde plus tard, le claquement retentit de nouveau et Sam écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, Castiel grimaçait en tentant de se détacher de l'emprise d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose fushia qui s'échinait apparemment à l'étrangler. Le chasseur sauta immédiatement sur la femme qui, surprise, relâcha son emprise. Quand elle remarqua son environnement, elle cracha quelque chose en énochien à Castiel avant de disparaître. L'ange se redressa en toussant avant de se tourner vers Sam.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- J'ai demandé à Gabriel d'aller te chercher. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était en vie.

- Moi non plus. Mais Gabriel est suffisamment malin pour se faire passer pour mort, crois-moi, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Où est Dean ?

- Justement. Il est en danger.

Il suffit de ces quelques mots pour que la posture de Castiel change irrémédiablement. Il sembla se redresser et son visage se fit plus grave.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il est parti il y a environ deux heures en laissant un mot d'adieu, sans expliquer où il allait. Mais Dean ne dit pas adieu. Jamais. Il dit au revoir, à bientôt, mais pas adieu.

- Il pense donc à quelque chose d'assez définitif.

- J'adore quand tu parles comme ça de mon frère, vraiment.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- On s'en fout. Il faut le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Merci, Cast-

Sam ne termina pas sa phrase, l'ange avait déjà disparu.

* * *

L'Impala roulait à une vitesse si éloignée de la limite autorisée que même Dean faillit se faire peur en regardant le compteur. Son esprit bouillonnait de millions de choses alors qu'une chanson de Entwine aux paroles déprimantes résonnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Il aurait voulu dire adieu à tant de gens, s'excuser mille fois auprès de Sam et de tout ceux qu'il avait possiblement blessés un jour. Mais il n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Le chasseur allait retrouver l'entrée du Purgatoire, l'ouvrir, se jeter dedans et l'en débarrasser de chacune de ses créatures, une par une. Quand il aurait fini, s'il ne s'était pas fait tuer avant, il se tirerait une balle. Et adieu Dean Winchester. Voilà son plan, et il allait s'appliquer à le suivre à la lettre.

La nuit printanière semblant plus lumineuse que les précédents, sûrement à cause de la pleine lune. Dean, perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Pourtant, l'odeur du pétrichor lui monta au nez rapidement et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était bien son odeur préférée. Peut-être fut-ce à cause de l'odeur, à cause de la musique ou à cause de la vibration de la voiture sous lui, mais Dean ne prêtait plus du tout attention à son environnement. Ce fut sûrement la raison qui fit que lorsque Castiel apparut sur le siège passager, Dean sursauta si fort.

Si fort qu'il en lâcha le volant, appuyant par réflexe sur l'accélérateur. Si fort que la voiture dérapa jusqu'au bord de la route. Si fort que l'Impala plongea dans le ravin, ange et chasseur à l'intérieur. Si fort que Castiel, ahuri, ne réussit pas à se téléporter assez rapidement et ne dut son salut qu'au réflexe bienheureux de Dean qui le poussa par la fenêtre. L'ange s'envola et le chasseur chuta.

Quand Castiel réapparut dans la chambre du motel, Sam crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. L'ange avait déchiré son trench-coat qui dégoulinait de pluie et de sang. Il avait quelques égratignures sur son visage qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas prit le temps de soigner. Et dans ses bras, il portait un Dean à moitié mort. Sam se précipita près de lui pour le décharger de son précieux fardeau que le chasseur allongea sur un lit.

À vue de nez, Dean avait une épaule déboîtée, au moins cinq côtes cassées, une dizaine de fractures dont trois ouvertes -yeurk-, une énorme commotion cérébrale, une vertèbre déplacée et un poumon perforé à en juger par le sifflement de sa très faible respiration.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? cria presque Sam, à deux doigts de paniquer pour de bon.

- Dean a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et est tombé dans un ravin.

- Et tu étais où ?

- Dans le siège passager.

- Que- quoi ? Mais tu vas bien ?

- Dean m'a jeté dehors et j'ai pu m'envoler.

- Pourquoi- peu importe. Tu peux le soigner ?

- En partie. Mais je n'ai pas un accès illimité aux énergies cosmiques. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le guérir suffisamment.

- Essaye !

Castiel acquiesça et s'approcha du lit où agonisait Dean. L'ange le jaugea du regard pour déterminer quelles étaient les blessures les plus urgentes. Il posa finalement sa main sur la poitrine du chasseur et une lueur s'échappa de sa paume. Dean sembla immédiatement mieux respirer. Puis l'ange passa une main derrière la nuque du chasseur et un claquement sec se fit entendre. Enfin, il survola les fractures ouvertes qui rentrèrent de nouveau dans la chair avant de se ressouder en un craquement, puis referma les plaies sanglantes. D'un claquement de doigts, il remit la clavicule en place et posa sa paume sur le front de Dean pour calmer la commotion.

Essoufflé, respirant difficilement, Castiel se releva et tituba jusqu'au lit de Sam où il manqua s'écrouler par terre avant que le chasseur ne l'aide à s'y asseoir. L'ange semblait à bout de forces.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- J'ai soigné le plus important, souffla l'ange. Pour les fractures, il faudra laisser faire le temps, je n'ai pas l'énergie pour les guérir.

- C'est pas grave, merci beaucoup Castiel.

- Je t'en prie. Tu devrais les lui bander cependant.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Secouant la tête, Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain où Dean avait rangé, une éternité plus tôt semblait-il, le sac plein du matériel de soins et de suture. Le chasseur l'amena jusqu'à la chambre et s'approcha de son frère. Grimaçant à l'idée de ce qu'il allait devoir faire, Sam posa le sac au sol et se pencha sur Dean pour lui retirer ses vêtements poisseux de sang en essayant de ne pas aggraver ses fractures. Sentir les os bouger sous la chair lui donna la nausée, mais il termina rapidement et Dean se retrouva en caleçon sur le lit.

Sam sortit du sac de longues bandes d'un tissu beige et élastique, puis de fines lattes de plastique de différentes tailles et enfin, des attelles toutes faites. Il enfila l'une d'elles au poignet droit de Dean, scratchant les bords, et une autre à sa cheville gauche. Puis il enroula son bras droit et son épaule dans une écharpe, avant de poser deux tiges de plastique de chaque côté de son poignet gauche et de les serrer avec une bande. Il en fit de même pour la cheville et le mollet droit de Dean, puis il lui banda le torse pour maintenir ses côtes fragiles.

Quand il eut fini, Sam retint un rire en voyant l'allure de Dean qui tenait plus de la momie que de l'humain. S'il avait été conscient, il en aurait bavé de honte. Cette pensée rembrunit immédiatement le chasseur. Il ne savait pas quand son frère reprendrait conscience, et l'emmener à l'hôpital était trop risqué. Pas sans voiture ou sans attirer une attention superflue.

Avec un soupir, Sam alla se laver les mains puis, s'arrêtant devant le sac de sport de Dean, réfléchit une seconde avant d'en tirer une chemise et un pantalon. Il se dirigea alors vers Castiel pour les lui proposer.

- Oh. C'est aimable à toi Sam.

L'ange regarda les vêtements sans faire mine de les prendre. Sam les lui jeta dans les bras et lui indiqua la salle de bain d'un regard. Lorsque l'ange s'y fut enfermé, le chasseur s'allongea sur son lit, surveillant son frère du coin de l'œil. Il ne vit pas Castiel ressortir de la salle de bain, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut du bleu. Le bleu des yeux d'un homme penché au dessus de lui. Puis il sentit la douleur envahir son corps et il gémit sans vergogne, tentant d'oublier l'élancement abominable qui venait de partout à la fois. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut l'immense silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux mi-longs. Dean fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais dut s'y reprendre à deux fois tant sa voix était rauque.

- Bonjour. Je peux savoir où je suis ?

- Tu es au motel, Dean. Comment te sens-tu ? dit le grand dadais.

- J'ai mal partout. Pourquoi j'ai mal partout ?

- Tu as eu un accident de voiture.

- Je sais conduire ?

- Que-quoi ? Dean, de quoi tu parles ?

- Dean... c'est comme ça que je m'appelle ? Qui m'a choisi un prénom aussi moche ?

- Castiel, il se passe quoi ? chuchota le plus grand à l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- Je pense qu'il a perdu la mémoire.

- Non, souffla le grand, horrifié.

* * *

Le premier qui me fait remarquer que c'est bateau, je lui met deux baffes. On ne juge pas sur un début s'ilvousplaîtmerci. De toute manière, l'amnésie n'est qu'une partie de la trame scénaristique. Non mais oh.

Bon, alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Les personnages, l'ange chelou du début, Gabriel ? Les événements ? La cohérence ? J'attend votre avis ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Premiers pas

Je vous retrouve avec plaisir sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les commentaires du précédent, je suis ravie que ce début vous ai plu. Durant cette semaine, j'ai un peu réfléchi à cette histoire, et je me suis composée une playlist mentale. J'ai également statué sur le nombre de chapitres de l'histoire et sur sa fin. Voici donc mes conclusion : l'histoire devrait tourner autour de trente chapitres, peut-être un peu plus. Et ce sera une happy-end, parce que les sad-end, c'est le mal incarné.

Concernant les pairings, le Destiel est confirmé, mais je ne sais pas encore pour le Sabriel. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pour en revenir à la playlist, voici donc le thème de ce chapitre : **Visions in the Night** de Axel Rudi Pell

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le silence s'étira dans la pièce. Et s'étira encore. Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait une boule au ventre, l'esprit qui tournait à toute allure et une franche nausée. Devant lui, Castiel semblait bien plus calme, mais le tressautement nerveux de sa lèvre le trahissait. Quant à Dean... son frère regardait la chambre d'un air hagard, ses yeux passant de Sam à l'ange avant de revenir sur son propre corps couvert de bandages et d'atèles. Sam ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, et s'il devait être franc, il commençait franchement à paniquer.

Castiel rationalisait déjà la chose et tentait de trouver une solution, ses pensées vives mettant bout à bout toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux. Après un dernier regard à Dean pour être sûr qu'il ne s'en irait pas – il ne pouvait de toute façon pas bouger – l'ange traîna Sam par la manche hors de la chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Le cadet semblait toujours aussi choqué, la bouche entrouverte, à deux doigts de gober des mouches. Castiel retint un soupir exaspéré. Les Winchester n'étaient décidément pas aidés.

- Sam !

- Hein, quoi ?

- Dean a perdu la mémoire.

- Ou-oui, j'ai vu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu ne peux pas la faire revenir ?

- C'est hors de mes attributions. Pénétrer l'esprit de Dean pourrait avoir des conséquences irréversibles.

- Combien de chance ? Sam semblait revenir au sérieux.

- Je dirais 60 pour 40.

- On peut pas risquer ça.

- Définitivement pas, non.

- Alors ? On lui dit tout ?

- Sam, tu connais ton frère mieux que personne. Croirait-il qu'il chasse des monstres ? Qu'il a été en Enfer, qu'il est mort six cent trois fois ?

- Tu as compté ?

- Sam !

- Ouais, pardon. Non, il ne le croirais pas. On doit monter un alibi pour lui expliquer ce qu'il fait là.

- Mentir est un pêché.

- T'as une autre solution ?

- Fais alors en sorte de conserver la plus grande part de vérité.

- Tu sais que j'irais de toute façon en Enfer.

- La question n'est pas là, mais tu auras moins de chance de faire d'erreurs futures si la grande partie de ce que tu dis est vrai.

- Très bien.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte de la chambre. Il pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de Castiel, et attrapa une chaise qu'il traîna jusqu'à côté du lit. Dean se tourna lentement vers lui, grimaçant alors que son corps l'élançait de toute part. Le cadet prit une grande inspiration, cherchant du regard quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans la chambre. Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur l'amulette de Dean qui pendait toujours à son cou. C'était son frère. Il allait devoir lui mentir le temps de trouver un autre moyen de lui rendre la mémoire. Mais il faisait ça pour son bien.

- Hey, Dean.

- Hey, machin. Mec. Toi.

- Tu te rappelles vraiment de rien, hein ?

- Nope.

- Okay. Je vais te parler de toi, et tu me dis si quelque chose te reviens. Tu t'appelles Dean Winchester, tu as trente-et-un ans. Tu es né dans le Kansas. Je suis Sam, ton frère, et voici Castiel, c'est mon beau-frère.

- Tu es... marié ?

- J'étais. Elle s'appelait Jessica, elle est morte.

- Oh.

- Tu es mécanicien, tu as repris la boîte de notre oncle qui est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a quelques mois. Je suis agent du FBI, tout comme Castiel.

- Sérieusement ? Mon frère est flic ?

- Et ?

- Non, rien.

- Nos parents s'appelaient Mary et John, ils sont morts dans l'incendie de notre maison quand tu avais quatre ans et moi quelques mois. Castiel vient d'une grande famille, il a beaucoup de frères et sœurs mais il est orphelin également.

- C'est pas la joie dans nos familles, donc.

- Pas exactement, non. C'est à peu près tout ce à quoi je pense. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

- On a de la tarte aux pommes ?

Sam faillit en pleurer. Même si sa mémoire n'était plus là, c'était toujours Dean, et il était en train de lui mentir de manière éhontée. Il ne savait pas s'il était complètement honteux ou juste rongé par les remords. Comme s'il y avait une différence. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà fait mille fois pire. Les mots _Ruby_, _Apocalypse_ et _Lucifer_ brillèrent sournoisement dans son esprit mais il repoussa la pensée sournoise.

À ses côtés, Castiel restait étrangement calme, acceptant le rôle que lui donnait Sam avec un léger sourire pour tenter de paraître moins étrange à Dean. Bien que l'ange ait passé plusieurs années en leur compagnie, il avait encore des attitudes spéciales, pour ne pas dire stupides, qui pouvaient être perturbantes pour qui n'y était pas habitué. Ce qui n'était plus le cas de Dean.

Castiel avait été chercher de la tarte aux pommes et Dean en avait pris une bouchée, dans une position ridicule puisque Sam avait dû lui mettre la cuillère dans la bouche. Toujours immobilisé sur son lit, Dean était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait ensuite repoussé l'assiette d'un vague signe de main, voulant apparemment reprendre la discussion.

- Comment je me suis fait ça ? Je veux dire, je me suis fait rouler dessus ou quoi ?

- Tu as eut un accident de voiture.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'hôpital ?

Sam paniqua légèrement, tentant de construire une réponse intelligente, mais son esprit lui semblait plus vide que jamais. Castiel fit un pas en avant et vint à sa rescousse.

- Tu détestes les hôpitaux. On t'y a amené alors que tu étais inconscient, puis quand tu t'es réveillé pour la première fois, tu as paniqué et les médecins ont accepté que tu restes ici si on s'occupait de toi correctement.

- C'est possible ça ?

- On est du FBI, sourit Sam en reprenant contenance.

- Ouais, ça peut aider. Vous savez quand je pourrais bouger à nouveau ?

Sam risqua un regard vers Castiel qui acquiesça imperceptiblement. Visiblement, l'ange retrouverait son mojo d'ici peu.

- Malgré les apparences, la plupart de tes blessures sont presque guéries. Dans une semaine au grand maximum, tu seras de nouveau sur pied.

Castiel pouvait tout guérir en une nuit, mais allez expliquer à un homme qui ne se rappelle plus d'une seule dose de surnaturel qu'un ange avait soigné ses blessures. Ils allaient devoir attendre un peu, sinon Dean allait se douter de quelque chose.

Deux jours passèrent après le réveil de l'ancien chasseur. Les choses s'étaient compliquées quand il avait voulut aller aux toilettes. Sam et Castiel durent le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, sortir de la pièce pour rentrer aussi sec. Le chasseur s'était écroulé, incapable de tenir debout. Ce fut le moment le plus gênant de toute la vie de Sam. Parce qu'il dut... et bien, _la tenir _à Dean. Il se promit d'oublier cet horrible événement dès la porte de la salle de bain passée.

Il y eut également le problème des chasses. Un nid de vampires avait été repéré à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là et Sam avait dut s'y rendre. Castiel s'était donc retrouvé seul avec l'aîné des Winchester et l'avait nourrit à la petite cuillère. _À la petite cuillère_. Lui qui n'avait pratiquement jamais mangé de sa vie. Il s'en était, dans ces circonstances, merveilleusement bien tiré.

Quand Sam était rentré, couvert de sang et écorché de partout, morose parce que trois des chasseurs qui l'accompagnaient étaient morts, Dean avait froncé les sourcils mais s'était abstenu de poser des questions. Sam aurait pu l'embrasser s'il n'avait pas été aussi crevé. Il s'était lavé, avait pansé ses plaies et avait sourit comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait que des égratignures et pas six points de suture sur l'épaule. Vie de merde.

Castiel avait disparu au soir du deuxième jour, laissant un vague mot à Sam pour lui dire qu'il avait des problèmes à régler avec un archange. Le chasseur n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé aux affaires du Paradis, ça le dépassait complètement. Que Castiel soit capable de le gérer seul l'arrangeait grandement et si un jour l'ange avait besoin de lui, Sam ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure de lui venir en aide. Heureusement, ce jour ne semblait pas encore arrivé.

Le fait de penser au Paradis rappela l'aide de Gabriel au chasseur qui lui adressa une prière muette. Il n'était pas du genre ingrat et son frère ne s'en serait pas tiré si l'archange n'avait pas été là. Peu importe si cela devait flatter l'ego de ce connard à l'humour douteux, il n'en restait pas moins l'une des raison principales qui faisait que Dean était encore en vie, même s'il avait perdu la mémoire. Cela ramenait d'ailleurs Sam au problème principal. Il ne pourrait pas mentir à Dean toute sa vie.

Un jour, un monstre surgirait de nulle part pour les agresser et l'aîné serait pris au dépourvu. Un jour, un ange se téléporterait devant eux et il serait grillé. Sam allait devoir en discuter avec Castiel, voir s'il ne pouvait pas implanter dans l'esprit de Dean une meilleure acceptation de la chose, même s'il ne modifiait pas ses souvenirs. Le cadet se coucha ce soir-là la tête pleine de pensées qui tourbillonnaient et qui ne cessèrent que très tard dans la nuit, bien après que Dean se soit endormit et se soit mis à ronfler bruyamment.

Vers cinq heures du matin, alors que Sam s'agitait, à la frontière entre le réveil et le sommeil, Castiel apparut dans la pièce. Il vacilla un moment, pressant ses mains sur ses côtes d'où s'échappait à gros bouillon un sang rouge vif et épais. Sam se réveilla complètement au grognement de douleur que poussa l'ange et se jeta sur ses pieds pour l'aider à s'asseoir. L'ange appuyant sur la blessure qui s'illuminait doucement, commençant à guérir. En quelques secondes, la plaie était tout à fait refermée et Castiel reprenait son souffle.

Il se releva ensuite pour se pencher sur le lit de Dean, lavant et réparant ses propres vêtements tâchés de sang d'une pensée. Puis il posa ses mains sur le corps endormi pour faire pulser son pouvoir dans la structure biologique de Dean, accélérant la guérison et la réparation des fractures. Castiel se recula brutalement quand l'humain commença à s'agiter, au bord du réveil. D'un claquement de doigt, l'ange effaça les dernières gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées sur le sol et sur le siège où Sam l'avait assit.

Cette routine étrange se poursuivit une semaine durant. Sam joua incroyablement bien son rôle, Castiel ne fut presque pas bizarre et Dean s'appliqua à ne poser aucune questions. Il sentait qu'il n'était pas du genre à poser des question. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer les réponses. Et il sentait aussi qu'il était quelqu'un qui suivait son intuition, donc il ne poserait pas de questions et n'obtiendrait pas de gênantes réponses. Voilà comme Nouveau Dean Winchester avait décidé qu'il était et qu'il serait dès à présent, qu'importe ce que Géant Vert et Yeux Bleus pouvaient bien en penser.

Il ne posa pas de questions sur ses blessures qui disparaissaient dans son sommeil, ni les apparitions et disparitions étranges de son frère et de son beau-frère. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement ce qu'était le FBI – après tout, il avait perdu la mémoire – mais il était presque certain que les agents communs ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Cependant, Dean avait décidé qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. Et il avait sentit qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir peu de volonté. Alors il avait également décidé que tout ce qu'il déciderait serait une décision définitive. Peu importe le nombre indécent d'allusion décisives que cela impliquait.

Quand Dean fut finalement capable de sortir du lit, il se mit en quête de découvrir qui il était. Sam lui avait dit l'essentiel, la substance, mais il restait les impressions personnelles. Par exemple, préférait-il la bière ou la limonade ? Préférait-il les soap operas ou les thrillers ? Préférait-il le rock des 60' ou la pop actuelle ? Et plus important – parce qu'il sentait que Ancien Dean Winchester était du genre à se poser la question – préférait-il les hommes, les femmes ou les... autres, quels qu'ils soient ?

Dean avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, il n'était pas stupide – tout au plus un peu borné, il le sentait. Il savait que les préférences sexuelles se basaient sur des ressentis de l'enfance, sur l'éducation et les préceptes des parents, sur l'environnement direct et tout plein d'autres réflexions d'intellos bourrés aux vitamines. Sauf que là, il n'avait ni enfance, ni parents, ni éducation. Il était, et bien, un bébé en blouson de cuir.

_Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose frémit._

Dans les jours qui suivirent sa remise sur pied, Dean décida donc de se forger activement une sexualité, puisqu'il se sentait aussi vierge qu'une gamine de douze ans et se demandait toujours s'il préférait la virilité aux seins. Puisque Sam et Castiel semblaient bien décidés à le garder cloîtré dans cet hôtel jusqu'à la disparition du plus petit de ses bleus – et il sentait que c'était une chose qu'Ancien Dean Winchester aurait détesté – Dean dut se baser sur ce qu'il avait sous la main. En l'occurrence, la fille de l'accueil de l'hôtel et son beau-frère, puisqu'ils étaient les deux seuls personnes raisonnablement dans sa tranche d'âge de tout ce coin miteux.

Castiel passait le plus clair de son temps en «mission secrète» avec son frère, donc Dean se rabattit sur l'hôtesse. Elle était petite, blonde, et avait des formes généreuses. Dean pensa qu'Ancien Lui l'aurait trouvée belle. Mais il s'agissait d'un Nouveau Dean Winchester, alors il allait devoir improviser. Il prétexta toutes les bêtises du monde pour passer du temps en sa compagnie et voir si son corps réagissait de la plus quelconque des façons.

Le deuxième jour, la technique montra qu'il avait tendance à frémir quand elle le touchait, qu'il se tendait quand elle s'approchait, et que sa gorge se faisait sèche quand elle parlait tout bas. À première vue, le test semblait concluant. Il attendit donc que son beau-frère rentre pour vérifier à son tour. Le résultat ne simplifia pas vraiment les choses. Toutes les choses que la blonde pouvaient possiblement lui faire ressentir étaient démultipliées en la simple présence de Castiel.

Les neurones de Dean, qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de griller quand l'homme aux yeux bleus s'approchait trop près, déduisirent que le fait qu'il le «connaisse» depuis plus longtemps jouait sur son subconscient. Cependant, il «connaissait» Sammy depuis bien plus longtemps et – dieu merci – ne ressentait rien de tel en la présence de son frère. Il y avait matière à creuser de côté-là.

Dean n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser néanmoins. Moins de deux jours après sa conclusion sur le phénomène promptement rebaptisé «virus-de-la-blonde-et-du-beau-frère» (VBBF pour les intimes), Sam commença à préparer leurs affaires, lançant un gros sac à Dean qui l'ouvrit pour y trouver des vêtements à lui – jusqu'ici, c'était son frère qui les lui avaient apportés lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir – et préparant le sien.

Castiel se montra une heure plus tard, son propre sac à la main et tous trois partirent de l'hôtel. Dean salua l'hôtesse blonde d'un sourire brillant et quitta le hall pour se figer, à peine entré sur le parking. Pourquoi n'était-il pas sortit avant déjà ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour le moment, ni le comportement bizarre de sa famille, ni sa perte de mémoire, ni le VBBF. Parce que là, devant lui, rutilante et pimpante sous le soleil particulièrement éclatant, se tenait une sublime Impala Chevy de 1967. Aucune idée de comment il savait ça. Blâmons Ancien Dean Winchester pour ça.

Dean remarqua à peine que Castiel et Sam s'étaient stoppés près de lui et ne bougeaient plus, le laissant s'approcher seul de la voiture. L'homme aux yeux verts posa délicatement ses doigts sur la carrosserie, suivant les lignes de la voiture d'un frôlement jusqu'à la portière. Il pressa la poignée, sentant qu'il devait appuyer un peu d'abord, puis pousser vers l'avant pour que cela s'ouvre. La portière grinça et s'entrouvrit pour lui alors que le plus parfait sentiment d'extase s'élevait dans son corps.

_Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose frémit._

Derrière lui, Sam et Castiel s'approchèrent. Dean se retourna lentement vers eux, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été ces deux dernières semaines depuis son réveil. Sammy lui adressa un bref sourire tandis que le regard bleu de son beau-frère semblait s'adoucir. Et vlan, le souffle coupé. Il allait définitivement devoir étudier ce VBBF. Son frère lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

- C'est ta voiture Dean, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de conduire. Si tu oublies le moindre morceau du code ou de la manière de conduire, tu risques l'accident.

- Je risque surtout d'abîmer cette beauté ! Hors de question que je conduise tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire. Montez votre cul là-dedans, il paraît qu'on doit aller quelque part.

Exécutant sa propre demande, rapidement suivit des deux autres, Dean se retrouva assis sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, lorsqu'une question cruciale frappa son esprit et sortit de sa bouche sans qu'il ai put la retenir. Mais il sentait que c'était ce qu'Ancien Dean Winchester ferait – poser des questions sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir avant.

- On va où en fait ?


	3. Ces mots que tu ne dis pas

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. Je n'ai même pas d'excuse, juste un manque d'envie et d'idées qui ont fait que ce chapitre a mit tant de temps à sortir. Anyway, il est là, et il va marquer un cap dans cette histoire, puisque les choses vont devenir un peu plus compliquées désormais.

Le décor prend place ailleurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, et c'est une volonté de ma part. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne prend pas exactement compte des événements de la série passée la saison 6, ou disons que je ne prend pas compte d'eux dans leur ordre chronologique. Cependant, je fais en sorte que vous ne soyez pas perdus. J'espère que ça ira tout de même.

Pour ceux qui se sont demandé qui était cette fameuse fille aux cheveux roses, vous le saurez bientôt, tout comme vous en apprendrez plus sur les autres personnages et ce que j'ai prévu pour eux.

Je vous remercie mille fois pour les reviews, les favs et les follows, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça me touche.

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et sa petite musique d'ambiance, **Death or Glory** de Rose Tatoo.

* * *

Il y avait présentement un tas de choses qui dérangeaient Dean Winchester. Alors il fronçait les sourcils, pinçait les lèvres et tentait de ne pas s'en formaliser. Mais il y avait tout de même beaucoup de choses, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Tout d'abord, il avait perdu la mémoire. C'était quelque chose d'assez remarquable et il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à passer au delà de ce détail. Mais qu'importe. Il y avait cette foutue sexualité qui jouait au yoyo avec ses hormones... à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Et cette maison étrange, où les attendait un homme tout aussi étrange.

Parce que voilà, Nouveau Dean Winchester avait beau être aussi ouvert d'esprit que sa condition le lui permettait, il avait un petit peu de mal à accepter qu'on lui fasse croire qu'il habitait avec son frère et son beau-frère dans un bunker, accompagnés d'un troisième homme qui frôlait la quarantaine. Il était peut-être amnésique, mais il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un con non plus. Non mais oh.

Soupirant, il passa la porte, suivant son frère qui le précédait de quelques pas. Apparemment, c'était sa chambre. Alors soit Ancien Dean Winchester avait vraiment des goûts de merde, ou il se passait effectivement quelque chose de bizarre de ce coin. Oh, oui, si on oubliait sa perte de mémoire, évidemment. Dans la chambre, il y avait un grand lit simple, une table encombrée de papiers et des étagères avec des livres aux couvertures poussiéreuses. Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, Sam sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose et Dean le vit clairement passer au vert en quelques secondes et ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur.

Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de faire la moindre remarque, son frère le jetait pratiquement dehors et claquait la porte en jurant violemment. Dean haussa les sourcils en faisant la moue mais décida de ne pas s'attarder sur ce nouveau détail dérangeant. Il préféra à la place descendre dans le salon pour discuter avec Castiel, parce qu'il y avait plusieurs autres choses qui le dérangeaient profondément et pour lesquelles il voulait des explications. Ah, et comme ça il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce mec bizarre qui sirotait un sirop de grenadine dans un fauteuil quand il était rentré avec Sam et son beau-frère.

Dean tenta de rappeler à sa mémoire défaillante le chemin pour le salon avant de hausser les épaules vainement. Il en était proprement incapable, alors il allait juste suivre le couloir et attendre de tomber sur quelque chose d'utile pour le repérer. Marchant lentement, détaillant les lieux et les pièces qu'il croisait, Dean ne put retenir une moue appréciative. Malgré tout, son frère semblait avoir plutôt bon goût. Parce que cette maison, enfin, ce bunker adapté en maison, était foutrement bien décorée.

Il eut une pensée amusée pour Ancien Dean Winchester, se demandant s'il appréciait la déco à l'époque où il vivait ici et _avait encore tout sa tête._ Passant devant une énième porte ouverte, il se décida à jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondi en reconnaissant un cabinet des horreurs. Il venait de décider qu'il adorait ces trucs, alors autant s'informer d'avantage.

Dans les vitrines reluisantes étaient entreposées des tas de choses affreuses, comme ce qui semblait être un... crâne humain. Yeurk. Il y avait aussi des artefacts qui semblaient très anciens, des statuettes, des amulettes, des vasques. Des objets qui auraient facilement eu leur place dans ses musées où des galeries de conservation. Pourtant, elles se trouvaient chez deux agents du FBI et un mécano. Dean ajouta mentalement ce fait à sa liste des « Trucs Louches À Propos D'Ancien Dean Winchester ». Il se dit également qu'il commençait à accumuler les formules à rallonge, si on pensait également à son VBBF.

Soupirant avec lassitude, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait même pas s'il s'appelait vraiment ainsi, si Sam était vraiment son frère, si, et bien, si toute sa vie n'était pas un mensonge raconté par deux psychopathes en manque de compagnie. Dean se tourna pour sortir de la pièce, quand un objet attira son attention. En fait, c'était plutôt le reflet d'un objet. Fixant son image déformée dans une vitrine, il s'attarda sur le pendentif qui tombait sur son torse. C'était une sorte de visage, un pendentif de métal représentant sûrement quelque dieu païen.

_Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose vibra._

Alors qu'il allait s'en emparer pour l'observer de plus près, il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Sortant précipitamment de la pièce, il fit mine de se balader dans le couloir, comme s'il savait parfaitement où il allait – ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait toujours aucune foutue idée d'où se trouvait le salon. Une voix l'interpella et il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme maigrelet, aux grandes oreilles et au sourire large. Faisant la moue, il se dit que ce type inspirait confiance et qu'il l'aimait bien, quel que soit ce qu'en penserait Ancien Dean Winchester.

- Hey, Dean ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait quelques jours que j'ai pas entendu parler de vous, les gars ! J'étais là, tranquillement avec Crowley, vous disparaissez juste et depuis, que dalle ! J'ai appelé Cass, j'ai même essayé Call, rien du tout. Et y'avait une affaire, un shifter, je m'en suis occupé à la Garth's way !

Dean resta là, bouche bée par le flot de parole incessant qui sortait de la bouche de ce... Garth, à en supposer par ses affirmations. Mais au delà du débit phénoménale de ce type, il était surtout en train de lui fournir des informations sur ce que cachaient Castiel et Sam, puisqu'il ne semblait pas être au courant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire.

- Et puis, il y avait cet esprit, alors je me suis dit que comme vous ne reveniez pas, je devais m'en occuper. Crowley avait l'air de s'en foutre complètement, et puis, hey, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait sortir de toute façon. Donc j'y suis allé, j'ai salé et brûlé, juste comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'apparemment, il est pas parti. Il y a toujours des meurtres, et encore plus sanglants. Aucune famille, pas de parents vivants ou d'amis, que dalle. Donc je suis revenu à l'instant et t'es la première personne que je vois. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- Hum, je... Garth, hein ? Et bien, umh...

Tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Un fantôme ? Un shifter ? Du sel ? Brûler ? Un homme qui ne pouvait pas sortir ? Des meurtres ? Pourquoi pas un vampire, tant qu'on y était... Dean se retrouvait complètement incapable de répondre, et il savait que ça allait le trahir et l'empêcher d'avoir de nouvelles informations, ce dont il avait cruellement besoin en ce moment.

- Dis-m'en plus sur ce.. hum, ce-cet esprit, bafouilla-t-il.

- Le truc habituel. Né dans les années 20, sa femme l'a trompé pendant qu'il allait combattre du nazi en Europe. Il est revenu et l'a trouvée remariée. Apparemment, il avait été déclaré mort. Il y est passé peu après d'une blessure de guerre infectée. Maintenant, il a tué toute la descendance de sa femme, la descendance de ceux qui l'avaient déclaré mort, tout le monde. Cœur arraché et crucifiés sur le mur. Il reste personne, finit Garth.

- Et tu-tu t'en es occupé comme d'habitude ?

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai déterré le corps, je l'ai brûlé et je pensais que ce serait bon. Mais deux autres personnes ont été retrouvées mortes, et c'était plus sa famille.

- Si, euh, si on allait demander à Sam, hein ? tenta Dean.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, mec ? Demander à Sam ?

- Il est compétent, sourit vaguement le blond.

- Okay, si tu le dis.

- Passe devant, invita Dean.

Oui, parce qu'avec tout ça, il ne savait toujours pas où se trouvait le salon.

* * *

- Je crois que vous me devez une explication.

- Écoutez les mecs, je suis désolé...

- C'est rien Garth, tu pouvais pas savoir, le rassura Sam.

- Ah ouais ? Et moi non plus apparemment, je pouvais pas savoir ? ironisa Dean.

Au point actuel des choses, Crowley se demandait sérieusement comment ça avait pu aussi mal tourner en aussi peu de temps. Sam l'avait appelé, quelques heures plus tôt, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle à propos de Dean. Bon, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même – ce qui, croyez-le ou non, arrivait souvent – il en avait presque pleuré de rire. Mais il avait tout de même promis à l'élan niais qu'il ne dirait rien qui pourrait les cramer. Quitte à passer pour le mec bizarre de service qui squattait chez les gens. Attendez... mais c'était ce qu'il était en fait.

Crowley retint un nouveau sourire et retourna à son observation moqueuse de la scène cataclysmique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cet abruti de Winchester n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose clochait – lui aurait appelé ça le manque chronique de subtilité de l'ange et du géant – et les confrontaient désormais à leurs mensonges à répétition. Des mecs du FBI, sérieusement ? Ils ressemblaient à _tout, _sauf à des mecs du FBI. C'était la plaque qui faisait tout le bouleau à leur place. Quels mauvais acteurs... Mais il s'égarait.

La scène qui prenait place devant ses yeux avait tout du blockbuster et il donnerait l'Enfer pour des popcorns. Ah, ces expressions humaines si charmantes. Si seulement il l'avait encore, l'Enfer...

- Écoute, Dean, on ne peut rien te dire, soupira Sam.

- Oh, tu veux dire, sur ma _vraie _vie ? Hum ? Celle où je ne suis pas un mécano, mais un putain de chasseur de fantômes ? s'écria l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Dean, il a raison, intervint Castiel.

- Oh, toi le beau-frère, la ferme. Tu tiens autant de l'agent du FBI que moi de la strip-teaseuse. Alors tu n'as rien à dire.

Crowley haussa un sourcil curieux. Était-ce de la frustration qu'il voyait là ? Ainsi, ce Dean Winchester tout frais aurait-il enfin reconnu le potentiel érotique d'escargot sous emphèt' de l'ange ? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Surtout si l'ange, en dépit des règles en vigueur dans sa tête d'emplumé, décidait de sauter sur le-dit Dean Winchester. Souriant sournoisement, Crowley se promit mentalement de fourrer son nez dans ces conneries. Oh, bien sûr. Quand Sam et Castiel auraient réussit à expliquer qu'ils chassaient des monstres, que Sam était l'ancien réceptacle de Lucifer gavé au sang de démon et Castiel un ange viré du Paradis avec un complexe de Dieu doublé d'auto-flagellation.

Croisant les jambes et se tournant machinalement les pouces, Crowley commença à savourer le spectacle.

Dans la tête de Dean, c'était l'apocalypse. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses – maigres – convictions disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que les mensonges de sa prétendue famille étaient révélés au grand jour. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait une migraine infâme qui lui vrillait les tympans et lui donnait l'impression que les tambours du Bronx donnaient un concert dans son crâne. Se frottant rapidement les yeux, ce qui n'échappa à personne dans la pièce, il se prépara aux nouvelles qu'il n'allait pas tarder à apprendre. Parce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'impression que Garth était un dingue qui racontait des conneries. Et que c'était sûrement ça le pire.

- Maintenant, vous allez tout me raconter. Depuis le début. Et si jamais vous me mentez, je me tire d'ici. Parce que je vous jure que je saurais comment me faire oublier pour que vous ne me retrouviez jamais. On s'est compris ?

- Dean, on ne peut rien te dire, souffla Sam.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vous croirais pas ? Oh, c'est bizarre, on m'a déjà mentit une fois sur ma vie, pourquoi pas deux ? Non, vous voyez, il se trouve que dans cette pièce, un type à cru que j'étais encore l'Ancien moi, et le truc c'est qu'il était dix fois plus convainquant que vous deux réunis.

- Encore désolé, hein, intervint Garth.

- T'excuse pas, tu m'a rendu un grand service mec.

Et Dean le pensait sérieusement. S'il retrouvait la mémoire, il le lui ferait comprendre. Sinon... il pourrait toujours lui envoyer une bouteille de scotch du trou paumé où il trouverait refuge. Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste avec ces enculés si la mémoire ne lui revenait pas. Hors de question de supporter une vie de mensonges permanents. Il voulait la vérité, et il verrait ensuite.

- Si je puis me permettre, je pense que l'abruti à raison. Vous ne pouvez pas lui cacher la vérité indéfiniment. Il finira par se rappeler, et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas d'un Dean en colère... Enfin, plus en colère que maintenant.

- Crowley, la ferme. On t'a pas demandé ton avis, cracha Sam.

Alors que l'homme prenait la mouche et lui répondait, Dean s'aperçut que Castiel semblait avoir disparut de la pièce. Passé la première frayeur qui le poussait à courir partout pour le retrouver – saloperie d'hormones – il fronça les sourcils et se demanda réellement où il avait pu disparaître. Son cœur rata un battement alors que la migraine pulsait à ses tempes plus violemment. Mû par un réflexe qu'il ne se savait pas posséder, il se retourna vivement et stoppa d'un bras la batte de baseball qui fonçait vers son crâne.

Crispant la mâchoire, il tira sur la batte en enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac de Castiel. Puis l'homme jeta l'arme au loin et planta son coude dans la nuque de son soi-disant beau-frère, plié en deux sous le premier coup. Il s'effondra au sol dans un bruit sourd et ne bougea plus. Respirant rapidement, Dean scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une autre menace pendant que Castiel se relevait difficilement derrière lui.

Un instinct primaire animait son corps et lui disait de prendre une arme et de tous les tuer, un par un, pour qu'il ne reste plus que lui et sa survie. Au lieu de ça, il lança un dernier regard perdu aux occupants de la pièce et se retourna, bousculant violemment Castiel qui vacillait et sortit de la pièce en courant.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'il ait mit longtemps à sortir. On apprend certaines choses, on a quelques points de vue différents. Dans le prochain chapitre, on touchera de plus près ce qui agite le monde et les problèmes auxquels ils vont devoir faire face. Et on ira donner un coup de main à Garth, avec son fantôme.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait très plaisir.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
